uchiha and hyuga in love
by yui yuyu
Summary: hinta membutukan uang buat biyaya hidup nah karena itu sia bekerja!bekerja pa ya?baca aja.wkwkwk#gomene#
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha and Hyuuga in Love

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Miss-Typo, Lebay-ness, Don't Like? Don't Read!

Gemericik air hujan terdengar semakin keras, terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang sibuk mengutak-atik mobil kunonya.

"Ampun sial banget sih, kenapa juga harus mogok sekarang? nggak tahu hujan apa?" umpatnya penuh kekesalan.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah bergelut dengan mobilnya, gadis indigo itupun sujud syukur karena mobilnya hidup kembali.

"Syukur alhamdulillah mogoknya ngga lama-lama!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum bagaikan dewi turun dari langit*cuitcuit*

**Hinata POV**

Mobilku melaju cukup kencang untuk ukuran mobil kuno, setelah menungu beberapa lama akirnya mobilku berhenti disebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat sangat sederhana.

"Hufftt,… capek banget," ucapku.

Setelah cukup lama hujan-hujanan tubuhku serasa mau copot dari tempatnya.

"Hinata Hyuga dari mana saja? Pulang larut malam begini?" terdengar suara mengelegar bak petir dari belakang tubuhku, dan saat aku berbalik, sesosok pria yang adalah ayahku berdiri disana.

"Hehe ayah," karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa akhirnya aku cuma bisa cengengesan GJ.

"Kau ini anak perempuan Hinata jangan pulang malam-malam, kau mengerti?" ucap ayah tegas sembari menjewer kupingku.

"Iya yah, maafkan Hinata," ucapku sok melas sekaligus mengeluarkan jurus andalanku senyuman kematian. Hee,.. bangga banget ya sampai ngalah-ngalahin Rukia*di gaplok rukia*. Tapi sayangnya senyumanku itu Cuma keluar untuk orang-orang yang pantas mendapatkannya^hu sumbung^*autor di hajar*.

"Hn! dasar anakku, anakku," ayah hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuanku.

**Normal POV**

Zzzzzzz…

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, bangun yuk!" seorang pemuda, yang memiliki tato segitiga berwarna merah dipipinya, mengguncang tubuh Hinata yang tidur dengan kepala tertelungkup di meja. "Cepetan, Iruka-sensei kemari lho. Cepetan bangun Hinata!"

"Hemmm,.. apaaa?" ucap hinata masih setengah sadar, kenakan tidurnya*di hajar hinata FC*.

"Hinata, hei Hinata! miss Hyuuga," ucap guru Iruka tepat di atas kepala hinata.

"Ehh! Iruka-sensei?" seru Hinata kaget. "Hehehehehe maaf sensei saya ketiduran kemarin yasa kecapean pak ngerjain tugas hehehehe," ucap hinata penuh nada meminta welas asih..*kasihan kasihan*

"Dasar!" kata Iruka-sensei sambil memukul kepala Hinata pelan dengan gulungan buku. "Ya sudahlah tapi jangan di ulangi lagi!"

_Baiknya iruka sensai_, pikir Hinata.

"Iya pak makasih hehe,…".

"Ok, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita anak-anak. Sekarang buka halaman 567," ucap Iruka-sensai seraya maju kedepan dan menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

"Gomen Hinata-chan, tapi kok aku yang minta maaf? Kamu sih nggak bangun-bangun," ucap kiba sewot sendiri

"Iya mas, gitu aja sewot, ada info nggak nih?" ucap Hinata masih mencoba ngumpulin nyawanya.

"Ada, aku punya pekerjan buat kamu, baru dapet info nih dari Omku," jawab Kiba.

"Mana-mana? Apaan kerjanya tapi gak aneh-aneh kan kerjanya? Secara kamu kan,.." ucap hinata nggak yakin.

"Apa?" tantang Kiba. "Gini ya, pekerjannya aku juga nggak tau tapi katanya bayarannya besar kok, maybe?" ucap kiba yakin seyakin-yakinnya.

"Ye,… alamatnya?"

"Udah tak kirim."

Tak lama kemudian HP hinata bergetar. "Udah masuk kok. Hehe,…"

_ok bakalan aku cobah ni moga-moga aku menemukan kerjan yang sesuai amin_, ucap hinata dalam hati.

**Keesokan harinya…. **

Ting…tung..ting..tung..

"ya.."terlihat seorang lelaki berumur akir 40-an dihadapan hinata..

"maaf saya menggangu em..tapi apa benar ini rumahnya fugaku uchiha"tanya hinata tak yakin..

"ya benar saya sendiri,oh saya tau kamu mau mendaftar kerja ya?"soktau,ucap hinta di dalam hati

"syukur dech saya kira tidak ada yang mau mendaftar hehe"ucap fugaku sambil ketawa ples bertriak Gj kpada wanita diblakangnya tentusaja kepada mikoto

"akirnya kita bisa pergi juga"ucapnya senang lebai*dasar Bola*

Sementara itu huinata hanya bisa begong meliiaht kelakuan oaring di depannya

"tapi…tuan boleh saya tauh pekerjannya apa?"ucap hinata senewon..

"hihihihihihi…gampak kok tingal menjaga anak kami selama pergi bulan madu, ini foto anak saya"sembari memberikan sebuah foto

"bagai mana dia baiklah kami pergi dulu..tapi kamu tinggal disini selama kami pergi ok karena anak kami masih dirumah see"ucapnya seraya pergi dengan mobil jeppnya.

"bayarannya di kirim kealamt kamu setiap "terucap dari luar kaca mobil nya..huff orang-orang aneh..batin hinta.

**Di rumah hinata…..**

"hinata kamu mau kemana nak?"

ucap hiashi kawatir melihat anaknya berkemas-kemas baju yang hanya memang beberapa helai ketingalan zaman lagi..*kasian-kasian-kasian*

"ayah saya mau pergi kerja buat menyambung hidup kita,saya tak mau menyusakan diri ayah"ucap hinata sembari meminta restu

"kamu sudah besar ya,ayah hanya bisa merestui kamu saja,jagalah dirimu hinata,jadilah wanita yangmandiri"ucap hiashi sambil membelai rambut hinata

"terimakasih yah..saya pergi dulu ya"hinata pergi

"hati-hati".

."ya"

**Dirumah kediaman uchiha **

Hinata melihat sebuah foto ditangannya..'hem sasuke uchiha..nama yang lucu,manis meskipun agak jutek sih..lucunya,di pasti anak yang baik.'

.ucap hinta dalam hati,hinata memasukui sebuah kamar berukuran besar yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kamarnya di rumah ini

"hem capeknya..mandi duluah"hinata berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menguyur tubuhnya denagn air segar seraya berdiam diri menikmati guyuran air yang bagaikan surga di tengah ia terlihat sesosok manusia yang juga lelah, tengah menaiki tanga menuju lantai dua sambil menteng sebuah ransel besar..grekk pintu di buka tanpa **babibu** tak peduli kamarnya atau bukan..dia mulai tidur dengan menutup seluruh tubuhnya menyerupai guling yang besar dan keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa perasan apapun,karena terlalu lelah ia cepat-cepat memakai piama dan tidur dengan luesnya,tapi kemuadain "hem..hangat..lho kok hangat.."hinata menyibakkan selimutnya dan

"kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"teriakan panjang memeja keheningan

"em pa si"sasuke membuka matany malas-malasan dan...

"wahhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" sasuke dan hinata sama sama menjerit keras melihat takdir apa yang ada di depan mereka...

**To Be C****ontinue**

**Huffffff akirnya wkwkwk perhatian ini cerita butan saya sendiri asli tanpa rekayasa,jadi gomene klo ada yang menyrupai**


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha and Hyuuga in Love

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Miss-Typo, Lebay-ness, Don't Like? Don't Read!

"wahhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" sasuke dan hinata sama- sama menjerit keras melihat takdir apa yang ada di depan mereka...

"SIAPA KAMU?"teriak hinata sekeras-kerasnya

″kamu itu yang siapa?"ucap cowok itu tak kalah kerasnya

"a-aku hinata hyuuga, k-kamu sendiri siapa?"ucap hinata gugup

"aku uchiha sasuke..owh aku tau kamu pembantu baru itu rupanya?"ucapnya sok cool

"enak saja asal kamu tauh aku bukan pembantu aku bekerja disini sebagai **pengasuh**"ucapnya naik darah seraya memberikan penekanan pada kata pengasuh

"memangnya apa perbedaannya bukannya sama saja?"ucap sasuke seraya membuka bajunya dan menuju kamar mandi hinata

"heyyy..kamu i-itu sedang a-apa si, buka baju di depan anak gadis?"ucap hinata gelagapan seraya blushing ria

"owh jadi kamu merasa gadis ya kirain?"ucapnya datar hampir tanpa ekspresi

'dasar gila ni anak'ucap hinata dalam hati

"hem sudahlah bawah barang-barang aku ke kamar, capak banget ni!"ucap sasuke seraya keluar dari kamar mandi hinata dan menuju kamarnya sendiri

'terus kamu curhat gitu ke aku klo capek,hn ampun-apunan aku'batin hinata lagi

"iya bentar gitu"ucap hinata sambil memungut baju sasuke yang jatuh di bawah kaki hinata.

Sambil mengangkat koper besar milik sasuke mereka, berjalan menuju kamar sasuke dengan diam, tetap diam hinga tanpa sengaja hinata menabrak punggung lebar sasuke saat ia tiba-tiba berhenti.

"kenapa mendadak berhenti si, ni koper kamu!aduh hidung ku?"ucapnya sambil memijat hidungnya yang merah karena menabrak koper sasuke

"hen!"ucap sasuke datar

"dasar,sudah dibawahin eh gak terimakasih, ni gara-gara koper kamu hidungku jadi merah huuu!"ucap hinata dongkol dan memilih pergi dari kamar sasuke sebelum ocehannya di dengar oleh sasuke.

"sebentar."ucapnya seraya menarik lengan hinata dan melihat hidung hinata yang memerah

"a-apa?"ucap hinata salah tingka saat wajah sasuke semakin mendekat ke wajahnya

CUP

hinata kaget bukan main ia habis di cium meskipun hanya di hidung, hinata sudah ber blushing ria dan pingsan di tempat, sedangkan sasuke hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat gadis di depannya pingsan hanya kerena ciuman hidung.

"dasar, merepotkan"ucap sasuke seraya membopong hinata menuju kamarnya, sebuah senyum kecil menghias di bibirnya saat menatap wajah polos hinata saat terlelap.

**Ke esokan harinya**

Saat istirahat semua murid keluar kelas dengan penuh suka cita kecuali hinata gadis manis ini terlihat suram dan kelam.

"ya ampun apa sih dosa aku?"ucapnya keras-keras tepat ditelinga kedua sahabatnya.

"aduhhh hinata apa-apan si kamu, jangan triak-teriak di kuping aku dong?"ucap kiba sambil berteriak balik di kuping hinata.

"hehehehe maaf ya kiba, aku lagi bad mood ni!gara-gara cowok gila yang nyebelin "ucap hinata lemas sambil mengembungkan pipinya

."memangnya kamu punya masalah apa si?sama anak yang kamu jaga itu ya?"ucap shino sok perhatian*cek ileh*

"he'em gitu, itu cowok nyebelinnya ampun-ampunan aku!gak perna dech aku lihat cowok kayak "ucap hinata berapi-api.

"namanya juga kerja sudahlah diambil positifnya aja."kiba ikut nimbrung

"ahhh bilang aja si mudah, ni aku yang jalanin kamu sok bijak "ucap hinata sambil tertawa melihat tampang kedua temannya yang sedang memasang tampang sok polos.

**Dirumah**

"hai kamu sudah pulang pembantu?"ucap sasuke datar.

″huff,sabar-sabar , kamu gak lihat he?aku habis dari sekolah, baru pulang kamu gak sekolah memangnya?"ucap hinata jutek ples dongkok melihat sasuke.

"sekolah kok?tapi besok!kamu sekolah dimana emang?"ucap sasuke tanpa mengalikan pandangannya dari layar leptopnya.

"konoha high school,memang kenapa?"ucap hinata menyelidik, sedangkan yang di tanya hanya diam dengan seulas senyum misterius.

"hu kalo gak mau jawab ya sudah?"ucap hinata seraya pergi ke kamarnya.

"pembantu buatain jus tomat sama nasi goreng dong lapar ni?"ucap sasuke seraya berteriak-teriak gj ke hinata.

"iya bentar dasar bawel"ucap hinata seraya menuju dapur dan mulai memasak,

"hem lama nya?"ucap sasuke mulai duduk membelakangi hinata

'dia cantik kenapa selalu mengnguncir rambutnya si?'ucap sasuke di dalam hati.

"ni selesai,bentar jusnya"hinata mulai membuat jus sasuke.

sasuke memakan nasi gorengnya sambil terus memandang rambut hinata yang dikuncir yang merasa dipandangpun lalu menoleh tetapi nihil tak ada yang melihatnya tidak juga dengan sasuke yang terlihat serius melahap makanan didepannya.

'ternyata tak ada'ucap hinata didalam hati.

'hinata nama yang bagus, rambutnya bagus tetapi kenapa selalu saja di ikat begitu?terlihat culun saja!dasar kenapa aku peduli dengannya'ucap sasuke mulai gusar karena perasan yang mulai timbul dalam dirinya.

"pembantu, omong-omong sekolah kamu bagus tidak"ucap sasuke.

"dengar ya namaku hinata bukan pembantu, ngerti!hem bagus kok sekolah aku. pastinya,namanya juga sekolah elit"ucap hinata seraya menghelah nafasnya.

"owh begitu, bagus!"ucap sasuke misterius.

**Di sekolah**

"**hey **disebelah aku kok ada bangku kosong ya?kiba bangku siapa ni?"ucap hinata terus memandang bangku kosong itu.

"tauk"ucap kiba sok inocent.

"da masuk tu!cepat duduk hinata"ucap shino sahabat hinata dengan cool

"aye kapten"ucap hinata.

seisi kelas sudah mulai ramai terdengar gosip-gosip tentang penghuni baru di kelas mereka sedangkan hinata malah tertidur pulas di bangkunya.

"anak-anak selamat pagi"ucap iruka sensai.

"pagi pak"ucap seisi kelas dengan kompak.

"pagi ini kalian kedatangan murit baru, na yang di luar silakan masuk!"ucapnya.

pintu terbuka terlihat seorang murid baru berrambut pantat ayam yang sangat keren.

"anak-anak bagaimana?dia "ucap iruka sensai lebay-ness.

"iya pak"ucap para murid cewek serempak dengan keras,

terkecuali bahkan tak mendengar ucapan iruka sensai dari tadi karena sedang tertidur pulas di bangkunya

"HYUGA HINATA!KAU TERTIDUR LAGI?"ucap iruka sensai tepat di atas kepala hinata

"eh ma-maaf pak"ucap hinata tanpa dosa.

"kamu berdiri didepan, angkat sebelah kaki mu dan pegang kuping?"ucapnya sembari kembali ke depan kelas

""ucap hinata pasra.

tapi setelah ia hampir menyampai papan ia tak sengaja melihat wajah sang murid baru "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"hinata berteriak sejadi-jadinya seperti melihat hantu di pagi bolong.*siang bolong kalek*

"ada apa hinata?kamu melihat hantu ya?"ucap iruka sensai khawatir

"ti-tidak pak!hanya saja saya melihat yang lebih "ucap hinata berbisik di sebelah iruka.

anak-anak kelas pun ter kaget-kaget dengan tingka hinata, mana mungkin anak baru yang super keren itu mata memandang ibah hinata yang mendapat hukuman, namaun ada sepasang mata yang terus-menerus memandangnya dengan sorot jahil dan senyuman mengejek.

'sasuke uchiha awas kau ya!'umpatnya dalam hati

"na sasuke, perkenalkan dirimu?"ucap iruka sensai

"baik pak"sasuke maju kedepan kelas dan dengan lugas memperkenalkan dirinya.

"nama saya uchiha sasuke, saya anak kedua dari dua soudara"ucap sasuke dengan coolnya

"baik cukup, perkenalanya bisa kalian lanjutkan ada rapat jam 1-2 dan 3-4 akan koson?"ucap iruka sensai sembari hampir keluar kelas.

"dan untuk kamu hinata, tolong kamu antar sasuke melihat-lihat "ucap iruka sensai innocent

"tapi kok saya, yang lain saja dong,ya saya mohon"ucap hinata dengan sangat memelas

"tidak hinata, kamu itu ketua kelas boleh membanta"ucapnya

"iya sensai"ucap hinata perjalan hidup hinata akan semakin ramai dengan adanya sasuke, hidup damaipun tidak mungkin terwujud meskipun didalam mimpi.

"tidakkkkkkkkkkkkk"teriak hinata setelah iruka sensai meningalkan kelas. Sedangkan sasuke hanya sweetdrop mendengarkan teriakan hinata

.'menyenangkan sekali, hinataku kau lucu sekali'batin sasuke seraya memberikan senyuman mautnya pada hinata,

seisi kelas kususnya para anak hawa hanya bisa berblusing ria dan ngiler melihat senyuman maut sasuke.

**Tbc**

Iwah akirnya…selesai asik-asaik*sambil goyang inul*tolong reviuwnya ya tapi kalau males ga usah hehehehe yang penting sudah dibaca terimakasi mina.^-^ love you all muachhhhhhhh


End file.
